Emily (II)
Number II of the Demy-Gods, the lost cousin of Ruchy Bones. Introduction Name: Emily, he family name is unclear but it is suspected to be Bones for her father is Ruchy's father's older brother. Age: 13-15 Birthdate: September 21st Bloodtype: AB Height: Short Weight: Under weight Favorite food: Peanut ice cream Least favorite food: Cheese Theme song: Battlefeild by Jordin Sparks (Disney) He lives in you (Lion King 2) Family and Relationships Family: Claus/Lucas (futur husband) Calexus (son) Drexnd (nephew) Ruchy Bones (cousin) '''Relationships: '''Claus/Lucas (Rival/boyfriend/husband), Isa (best friend/mentor), Lucas (Old friend), Enzo (old friend), Nadexio (good friend), Doragon-Shin (God), Rascal/Siren (Guardian) Personality She is quiet and solitary. She is also proven to be stuborn and doesn't like orders. But she has a sweet personnality. A shy, secluded individual. Emotionally fragile. Observant and perceptive and generous Appearance She is rather short and scrawny. Her hair is short neat raven black. Her eyes are sky blue. She used to wear a hooded black leather cloak. But she changes it to a sort of suit. The trousers are black reaching her knees. The top is black with no sleeves, but it stops just after her ribs. The two pieces are joined with a white fablic. She wears blue sandals with stars on them. She sometimes wears a blue hairclip too. She transforms into a wingless white dragon with a black mane. She has red markings and a II on her forehead. In her Demy-God form, she wears clothes similar to her God, and in her final form she uses her own life and soul to create an armor strong enough to protect Max from a powerful blast. Above her brow are two black dots and a II. Abilities '''Forms: '''Unknown, Human, Dragon God, Demy-God Super, Demy-God Crisis, Demy-God Supreme, Eternel God, Armor up, Diety of Destruction '''Attacks: '''Restoration, Armor transform, Rosary combo, Orb Attack (Limit break) '''Weapon: '''Tundra Beads, upgraded to Life beads Background. She was born in a village high in the mountains and covered in snow. She grew up with her older sister Serena and got a cousin called Ruchy when she turned eighteen. She was very protective of Ruchy and stood up for him when he got bullied. When Ruchy was seven the village was destroyed by the Diety of Destruction. She used herself as a human sheild to protect Ruchy who Destruction wanted to use as her vessel and became the vessel herself. She took Ruchy with her to find their grandmother who lived in another world. They meet Lucas and Twinfools and for a short while she had a romantic relationship with Lucas. But she and Ruchy soon leave and finaly find their Grandmother. Emily then returns to Lucas and Twinfools's word and attemps to murder them they setting a building they were in on fire. She wanted all people who knew her to die so that she would never be remembered. She hides inside a volcano on the Oni Islands for seven years until the calling of the Demy-Gods. She uses her powers to turn back into a forteen year old and hides her identity. She has a shock discovering Twinfools had survived the fire, and tries to aid the Demy-Gods and ask them to help her. She may be a Demy-God, but she lost her Benelovence when she became the vessel of the Diety of Destruction.